Oeil pour oeil, dents pour dents
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Et si... Et si Aphrodite faisait une farce de mauvais goût à Camus ? Le pauvre, il va se retrouver défiguré ! Mais il n'en restera pas là ! Vengeance, vengeance !


Aphrodite s'ennuyait dans son temple, il ne savait pas quoi inventer pour se distraire… Le sanctuaire était bien calme ces temps-ci, plus de nouveaux couples, ni de ruptures ou encore tromperie pour égayer ses journées… Sa vie était morne, comme son couple d'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de rebondissement, plus de surprise, lui et son amant formaient un « vieux couple pépé-mémé ». Beurk !

Alors il essayait de se triturer le cerveau pour trouver un passe temps digne de ce nom… Il ne voyait pas, nan. Le nez plongé sur son ordinateur, il vit entrer chez lui Camus. Oh ! Camus en personne qui daignait se bouger jusqu'à chez lui, que me vaut cet honneur ? Ironisa le poisson.

Il prit la parole surpris :

-« Eh bien Camus, il y a une tempête de neige qui se prépare pour que tu viennes jusqu'à chez moi ? »

-« Bonjour aussi Aphrodite… Je vais bien merci… Ne commence pas s'il te plait, je suis venu pour te demander un service… »

Ouh, ça devenait fort réjouissant, que le grand Camus du Saint Arctique s'abaisse à lui demander un service !

-« Vas-y je t'écoute, je suis tout ouïe mon petit… »

-« Eh bien… En faite, j'aimerais connaître un de tes secrets vois-tu… »

-« Hum… ! Et lequel, tu sais, je ne révèle pas mes secrets comme ça… »

-« Un secret de beauté » Rétorqua le français un peu gêné.

Aphrodite éclata de rire, sans blague ! Il renchérit au nez du verseau :

-« Ah de mieux en mieux ! Si tu crois que je vais révéler mes secrets de beauté tu de fourres le doigt dans l'œil, excuse moi de te dire ça Camus, je t'apprécie tu le sais… Mais là c'est un sujet tabou »

-« Oui mais écoutes, c'est important et urgent en faite ! Je voudrais savoir ce que tu utilise comme après-shampoing pour avoir une chevelure aussi belle ! Je n'en ai plus ! Le mien je le commandais en France, mais la marque ne le fabrique plus ! Je suis dans la panade ! J'ai plus rien ! »

Alors là ! ! ! Les bras du suédois lui en tombèrent ! ! ! Si un jour, un seul jour on lui avait appris que le prince des balais dans les fesses oserait lui demander un truc pareil ! ! ! Il se serait jeté dans le puits des âmes la tête la première ! ! ! Et de s'imaginer Camus en panique pour son après-shampoing le fit bien rire tout à coup ! ! !

Mais il se reprit, un sujet aussi sérieux que les soins capillaires imposaient du recul. Tout moqueur qu'il était, il ne plaisantait jamais au sujet de ses cheveux ni de ceux des autres en règle général. Sauf sur ceux qu'il trouvait moches comme ceux d'Aldebarran, mais c'est une autre affaire… Par contre, son ami du verseau avait une belle chevelure lisse de nature, il fallait l'aider tout de même, par solidarité. Il reprit son sérieux et répondit :

-« Ok, ok… Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas Camus, je vais venir chez toi et je vais t'apporter mon soin exprès pour lisser les cheveux rebelles… Mais ne le dis à personne ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que je ramollis… Et puis, je ne veux pas que mes produits soient utilisés de tous, surtout par Shaka ! »

-« Merci beaucoup Aphrodite, tu me sauves la vie ! Je t'attends alors ! »

-« Commence par te laver les cheveux j'arrive ! »

Une fois son ami parti, l'esprit machiavélique d'Aphrodite reprit le dessus… Oui l'aider c'est bien mais… C'est encore plus rigolo si je m'amuse en contre parti… Et si je faisais une petite blaguounette mignonette à ce cher monsieur « Saint parfait » ?

Il parti farfouiller dans sa salle de bain, parmi tout ses produits cosmétiques, et en dénicha une boîte qui le fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… Un sourire démoniaque affiché sur son si doux visage…

Il descendit chez son voisin et braya :

-« Oh eh ! C'est moi j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut ! »

-« Oui ! Entres, je suis dans la salle de bain, j'ai les cheveux mouillés ! Viens ! »

-« Ah Camus, j'ai trouvé mon soin. Attention, il vient du Japon, les femmes asiatiques l'utilisent pour se lisser la chevelure… C'est bien parce que c'est toi »

-« Merci Aphrodite, je dois faire quoi alors ? »

-« Il faut te l'appliquer sur l'ensemble de la chevelure, le laisser reposer quarante cinq minutes, puis rincer… Si tu veux je te le fais, avec les cheveux longs c'est pas pratique… »

-« Oui je veux bien, ça ira plus vite… »

La petite séance de coiffure débuta. Le suédois s'appliqua à bien poser la crème sur toute la chevelure de jade, la recouvrant entièrement. Il l'enrubanna de film plastique et mit une sonnette en route. Au bout du temps imparti il enleva tout l'attirail et rinça la chevelure de son ami, puis la lui sécha.

-« Ca y est ? ». Demanda le cobaye.

-« Oui ça y est… Fais voir, tourne… Tu es parfait comme ça ! Super ! Viens avec moi au salon pour voir à la lumière naturelle »

Camus ne compris pas cette dernière phrase, pourquoi la lumière naturelle ? Un lissage c'est un lissage…

Aphrodite s'exclama :

-« Magnifique ! Tu es canon comme ça ! »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Va te regarder dans un miroir tu verras… »

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et c'est un cri d'effroi qu'on entendit retentir dans la maison du verseau à travers tout le sanctuaire ! ! !

Quand au compère… Et bien il avait déjà déguerpi chez lui, s'enfermant par la même occasion à double tour…

Milo avait entendu le cri strident de son amour ! En panique il accouru devant sa porte, tambourinant à celle-ci comme un forcené !

-« Ouvres ! Ouvres ! Allez ouvres ! »

-« Naaaan ! Je peux pas ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon Camus !? Pourquoi tu as crié comme ça ? Ouvres je te dis ! »

-« Mais je te dis que je ne peux pas Milo ! N'insiste pas ! T'inquiète pas je ne suis pas en danger de mort »

-« Mais alors ouvres à la fin ! Mon cœur ! »

-« Nan Milo… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça… »

Que se passait-il à la fin ? Et pourquoi il lui sortait ça ? Toujours il voulait le voir, c'était son amour après tout ! Et il l'avait déjà vu tout nu, alors, rien ne le choquerait ! Mais borné, l'autre ne voulu rien entendre, il c'était barricader chez lui pour une raison inconnue. Non d'un dard sans poison, que lui arrivait-il !?

Rien n'y fit, Camus resta enfermé pendant au moins trois ou quatre jours. Et Aphrodite lui qui rigolait ! Il avait reçu au moins une vingtaine de messages et de mails de la part de son voisin qui le menaçait de mort, de l'étriper, de l'égorger et de lui faire bouffer sa tignasse de part une partie incongrue de son anatomie…

Oh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible alors ! Aucun sens de l'humour, je vous jure !

Mystère et boule de gomme, plus une trace du prince des glaces. Tout le monde se posait des questions, et Milo se languissait de lui. Quand un matin Aiolias et Angelo débarquèrent en trombe chez lui pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient repérés un nouveau chevalier d'or inconnu au bataillon ! Ils l'avaient croisé dans les ruines en contre bas. Il ne leurs avait pas répondu.

Un autre chevalier d'or mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Il n'y en a pas trente six ! Milo demanda :

-« Et il ressemblait à quoi ce gugusse ? »

Angelo lui répondit :

-« On en sait rien on l'a juste vu de dos ! »

-« Et c'est qui ? » Question très pertinente de Milo encore…

-« Mais putin puisqu'on te dit qu'on en sait rien ! T'écoutes quand on te parle ou tu deviens blonde toi aussi ? » Fusa Angelo.

-« Rhaa te fâches pas ! C'est vous qui venez me gonfler ! Moi je m'en fous d'abord j'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer ! »

-« Ouais, on se doute… Pfff ton éternel coinços pardi ! Laisses-le moi une nuit, tu vas voir comment je vais te le décoincer moi ! »

Ils prirent congé de leur collègue avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur l'italien pour lui offrir son poing dans la figure…

Il sorti tout de même dans l'après-midi pour tenter de convaincre son doudou de sortir de chez lui, cinq jours sans le voir, c'était l'enfer sur terre ! Toujours pas de réponse à sa porte, rien… Pas de trace de lui dans les parages, rien… Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les environs quand il aperçut plus loin vers le jardin de Shaka une tête inconnue… En effet, ils n'avaient pas mentis les autres, il y avait bien un nouvel arrivant ici !

Il s'écria pour l'appeler, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Quel c… euh malotru ! Il courut le rejoindre. Il arriva essoufflé et vit un homme de dos, fin, les cheveux rouges. Qui était-ce encore ce numéro avec des cheveux rouges ? Quelle idée, on préférait le bleu dans le coin.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu pour l'interpeler et attirer son intention. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine ! ! ! Ce toucher… Il le reconnaissait entre milles… Oh !

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Pas lui !

Il força sa poigne et fit tourner l'homme en face. Hen ! Abomination, damnation, châtiment et tout le bataclan !

-« Camuuuuuuuuuuus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais !? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta si belle chevelure de lagon !? Mon Camus ! »

-« Arrête Milo… Je suis déjà assez dégoûté comme ça… N'en rajoute pas… Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état là… »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux en rouge ? »

-« C'est pas moi ! C'est ce maudit Aphrodite il va me le payer ! Il m'a fait un soin capillaire parce que je lui ai demandé de me prêter son après-shampoing ! Mais ce fumier m'a fait un coup tordu ! Il m'a fait croire qu'il me faisait un masque avec un lisseur mais en faite c'était une teinture ! Et je me suis retrouvé comme ça ! C'est affreux je suis défiguré ! »

-« Arrrgh ! Le salaud ! L'enfoiré ! Je vais l'empailler ! Comment a-t-il osé toucher à ta belle chevelure de jade ! Mon Camus ! »

Il n'en revenait pas, il était choqué de chez choqué ! Plus encore que lorsqu'il l'avait vu réapparaître au sanctuaire en renégat. Qu'allait-il devenir, avec un petit ami décoloré en rouge ! Il aimait cette couleur d'accord, mais pas sur la tête de son cher et tendre… Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire ça !

L'ennemi publique numéro un se nommait Aphrodite la peste en chef ! Il allait lui raser la touffe lui !

Camus fut bien obligé de sortir de son temple pour participer à la vie politique du sanctuaire et d'effectuer ses tours de gardes, et ses entrainements. Quand il arrivait quelque part tous éclataient de rire, le chambraient, pouffaient. Les chevaliers de bronzes ou d'argents ne le reconnaissaient jamais, se demandant qui était l'intérim à la place du verseau, et Shion devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire aussi.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre en ce moment, parce que ses ennemis aussi se seraient fichus de lui ! Pfff maudit poisson pané ! D'ailleurs, lui il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa fameuse farce ! Il se planquait courageusement dans son temple ou derrière le dos d'Angelo ! Quel horripilant personnage ! Il le lui paiera à coup sur… Mais pour le moment il avait d'autres cheveux à dompter !

Quand il se préparait devant sa glace le matin, il était dépité. Sa belle chevelure vert-d'eau comme les fleuves d'Amazonie, elle était rouge bordeaux à présent ! Si tape à l'œil ! Ah ! Bah pour passer inaperçu c'était raté ! On le voyait arrivé de loin ! Au moins quinze kilomètres à la ronde ! Et puis… Comment rattraper le carnage ? Comment ravoir sa couleur d'origine sans la rendre vert pissous ?

Vert pissou ! ! ! Haaaa le cauchemar ! ! ! Vert olive, rouge-vert… C'était trop affreux pour y penser !

Le pire c'était le comportement de son petit ami. Il le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, il n'osait plus le toucher, il disait qu'il croyait toucher un autre homme ! Le comble du n'importe quoi ! C'est toujours le même ! Même son phrasé avait changé, il était impressionné ou déstabilisé, que sait-je ! En tout cas il se comportait comme un idiot oui !

Ce soir il était invité ainsi que tous à une fête dans le temple de Saga, pour un coup qu'il mettait les petits plats dans les grands ! D'habitude il n'aimait pas recevoir, ça lui faisait une charge de travail de tout préparer et surtout de tout ranger. Il était un peu flemmard et radin, comptant au centime près l'argent dépensé pour la nourriture, ou l'alcool… Enfin, ils l'aimaient bien quand même, leurs psychotique-manipulateur-assassin d'ami ! Bref, Camus entra avec Milo quand, évidement il reçut une vanne d'Angelo :

-« Ah tiens ! Voilà cheveux de feu ! Grande folle, tu m'émoustille comme ça ! La glace se serait transformée en feu ? Et ! Tu sais quoi ? On dit que les rouquins ça pue de la … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que le dit « rouquin » lui balança un vase directement à la tête !

Saga s'esclaffa :

-« Oh non ! Mon vase ! C'était Kanon qui me l'avait rapporté du sanctuaire sous-marin ! Il l'avait trouvé dans une épave, il m'a dit que c'était un vase Ming ! »

Camus rétorqua agacé déjà de la soirée :

-« Si tu veux mon avis c'était plutôt un vase ping-pong parce qu'il ne coûtait pas grand-chose ! Regarde, il y a marqué _Made-in China_ ! »

Oh l'empaffé ! Il lui avait menti ! Ce n'était pas la première fois !

Toute la soirée le français supporta les moqueries de ses camarades. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette histoire ! Bordel de bordel il aurait bien castagné du phoque là ! Ou son disciple Hyõga ! Juste pour se défouler !

Aphrodite, le courageux se planquait entre Angelo et Shura. Il était tellement collé à eux qu'on aurait dit un homme sandwiche ! Aucune chance de l'approcher pour lui faire bouffer sa tignasse fadasse ! Je l'aurais, un jour, je l'aurais !

La soirée étant un véritable fiasco, Camus parti très tôt pour regagner la quiétude de son boudoir. Suivi par son scorpion bien entendu.

Il piqua une colère monumentale une fois arrivé chez lui. Une de ses colère qui arrivait une fois tous les dix ans à peu près, comme les éclipses solaires. Milo ne parvint pas à le calmer, l'autre marchait de long en large en maugréant des insultes en tout genre. Il traversait la cuisine, revenait au salon, allait dans la chambre, rejoignait la cuisine à nouveau pour repartir dans le bureau… Milo en attrapa le tournis ! Toute la nuit il fit ce cirque empêchant son amoureux de dormir tranquille.

Au petit matin il n'y tenait plus ! Camus n'avait rien dormi de la nuit, il avait des cernes violettes qui lui pendaient sous les yeux. Le rouge et le violet ne vont pas bien ensemble… Il sorti furibond de son temple pour se pointer chez son voisin. Il hurla le prénom de son propriétaire pour attirer son intention.

Une fois celui-ci devant sa porte fenêtre en peignoir, l'œil à moitié ouvert, les cheveux emmêlés il eu une vision d'effroi ! Camus versa des bidons d'eau de javel sur ses magnifiques roses chéries ! ! ! Sacrilège ! ! ! Horreur ! ! ! En plus il y prenait du plaisir ! Un plaisir malsain à se venger, à torturer ! Quel sadique ! On ne l'aurait jamais pensé, vu qu'on lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession.

Il continua de plus belle pour achever ses représailles comme il le devait. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de narguer le pauvre Aphrodite tout le long :

-« Tiens ! Regarde ! Regarde ce que je fais à tes saloperies de grattes cul ! Elles auront l'air un peu moins fraiches comme ça ! Tiens c'est pour rigoler Aphrodite ! Ne te vexe pas, tu sais que je t'aime bien, très cher ! »

Celui-ci s'agenouilla au sol, pleurant, criant, s'arrachant les cheveux tel un acteur de théâtre digne des meilleurs tragédies ou feuilletons télévisés ! Il en faisait trop, on est bien d'accord, mais tel est le caractère de ce cher Aphrodite… Il hurlait :

-« Mes bébés ! Mes bébés ! Mes bébés ! Tu les as tués ! Tu n'es qu'un assassin ! Ordure ! Tu as tué mes bébés adorés ! Je ne m'en remettrai pas ! Je veux mourir ! »

Les amants respectifs des deux protagonistes n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Milo resta interloqué devant la hargne de son gentil prince des neiges, il était comme fou, et Angelo les bras croisés les yeux au ciel, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à ce dandys dramatique ! La scène semblait surréaliste. Le grec prit finalement son fou allié comme un sac à patate et déguerpi aussitôt, s'en était assez de se donner en spectacle comme ça ! Tu t'es amusé, on rentre au bercaille !

Angelo lui tira sa diva froufroutante par le bras, celui-ci pleurnichant toujours à qui mieux-mieux. Il fut obligé de le trainer donc, toujours comme un sac à patate dans la salle de bain. Va te laver, on va ne pas y passer la Saint Glinglin !

Oui, la compréhension et le romantisme était de rigueur chez ces hommes virils…

Pour rabibocher les deux ennemis, Shion prit la décision qu'Aphrodite paierait à Camus une séance chez un vrai coiffeur, pour lui sauver sa chevelure et essayer de lui redonner sa couleur d'origine. Il lui prit rendez-vous chez le meilleur coiffeur de star de tout Paris, il fallait au moins ça pour rattraper les dégâts… Autant dire que ce petit cadeau forcé lui coûta les yeux de la tête !

Quand à Camus, sa punition fut de trouver les meilleures graines de qualités pour les plantations de son ami. Il chercha longtemps sur internet, dialoguant sur les forums spécialisés avec les passionnés d'horticulture, se renseignant sur les diverses espèces de fleurs… Un ennui total et une grosse perte de temps ! Lui aussi cette mésaventure lui coûta les deux bras !

Mais il fallait bien payer ce prix pour retrouver une certaine paix, sinon, la troisième guerre mondiale sévirait en Grèce !

En tous les cas, les chevaliers d'ors s'en rappelleraient longtemps, de Camus arborant une crinière rouge vive ! Et pour ne pas oublier ce grand moment d'histoire, un certain chef espiègle prit quelques photos, juste histoire de… Pour laisser une trace dans l'histoire du sanctuaire…

**FIN **


End file.
